Marital Bliss
by macisgate
Summary: Sam and Jack complete their mission of marriage! Chapter 6 up! STORY COMPLETED! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Marital Bliss - Chapter 1  
  
Spoilers: none Season: 1/2?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate.  
  
The members of SG1 were sitting around *their* table in the commissary enjoying a box of Fruit Loops while listening to Colonel O'Neill reminisce the good old days of basic training.  
  
"So then I say to the general, 'Yeah, well your mother is a ('"  
  
"SG1 report to the debriefing room," an unidentifiable voice droned over the intercom, interrupting the Colonel.  
  
"Oh, come on! I was just getting to the good part."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Please take your seats everyone. This meeting will not last long," Hammond began.  
  
"As you already know, SG3 has been spending the last two days making contact with the Lenowans on P3X-829."  
  
"That's the planet the MALP showed as having a great amount of vegetation, right?" Daniel asked.  
  
"Precisely. Dr. Frasier was especially hopeful that some of those plants might have medicinal benefits. And it turns out she may get a chance to find out."  
  
"The people were friendly, I take it?"  
  
"Yes, Colonel, they were. But they are very cautious about trading outside of their village. Especially to people of such different cultural beliefs."  
  
Daniel's head popped up. "Why, what type of a culture do they have?"  
  
"Well, the belief that most affects us right now is that all of their people must be married by a very early age. It is considered an offence to be over the age of seventeen and still unwed. Needless to say, it made them very uneasy to know that all but one of SG3 were not married."  
  
"Um, I don't understand, sir. How does this involve us?" Sam asked.  
  
"Since trading with these people could prove very beneficial to us, we need to do everything possible to gain their trust. That's why I'm sending part of SG1 to complete the trade negotiations."  
  
"General Hammond, I do not understand. If SG3 found difficulty because of their marital status, how is SG1 any different? Neither Colonel O'Neill, Captain Carter, Daniel Jackson, or myself are married."  
  
"Well, Teal'c, the Lenowans don't know that."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
General Hammond took a deep breath and steeled himself.  
  
"Although it gives me slight pause to be deceptive with the Lenowans, the President and I agree that it is harmless enough in order to gain the supplies we need. As there are no married couples with both people familiar with the Stargate project, Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter will go to Lenowa as husband and wife."  
  
Jack spit out his coffee.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"So, Teal'c, you think they'll be able pretend good enough to get us some of those plants?"  
  
"I am uncertain Daniel Jackson. It will be quite a change for Colonel O'Neill and Captain Carter. However, they have proven themselves to be capable warriors."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jack and Sam stood at the base of the ramp leading to the stargate.  
  
"So are you going to be okay with this whole marriage thing, sir?"  
  
"Yeah, it should be a piece of cake."  
  
"Oh, well I was just a little concerned after you spit all over the General like that. That was kind of gross, sir."  
  
"Carter! Get through that gate!"  
  
"I mean you even got it all over my folders and everything, sir."  
  
"Now, Carter!"  
  
"Yes, Darling!"  
  
"Carter!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Well, there's the first chapter. I can have another chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Should I continue? Please review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Marital Bliss - Chapter 2  
  
"What, no welcome party?" Colonel O'Neill glanced around.  
  
"No, sir, the settlement is a few miles west of here."  
  
"Ah, well, I guess we'd better get started then. Lead the way, wife!"  
  
"Oh, darling, you always say the sweetest things!"  
  
They walked in silence for the first few minutes.  
  
"So, Carter, we should probably talk about our relationship. We want to have the same story and everything."  
  
"Okay, sir. Um, since they like early marriages, let's say we've been together for, oh, fourteen years?"  
  
"Sounds good to me. Oh, and we can say our parents introduced us. They should like that."  
  
"Yeah, and don't forget, we'll need to call each other by our first names, sir."  
  
"And no 'sirs' either."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
"Well, here goes nothing." Jack reached over and took Sam's hand as they neared the village.  
  
Sam raised her eyebrows at their interlaced fingers.  
  
"What? Just trying to act natural, sweetings!"  
  
"'Sweetings'?"  
  
"Well, it sounded good on Star Trek."  
  
Sam giggled then put on a straighter face as some of the Lenowans walked toward them. One man in long blue silk robes stepped ahead of the rest, his smile widening as he noticed their joined hands.  
  
"You must be of the Tauri. I am Koshan. Welcome to our village. Please come and enjoy the noon meal with us."  
  
"Well, who could argue with an offer like that? I'm Colonel Jack O'Neill and this is my wife Captain Samantha O'Neill." Jack shrugged at Sam's look. "Come along my little gumdrop."  
  
"Right with you, shnooky-poo!"  
  
As they reached the village, more people ran to greet them, carrying wreaths of flowers and bowls of fruit. Sam was starting to enjoy this planet. It wasn't every trip through the stargate she got pampered.  
  
She was about to settle down next to the Colonel once they reached what appeared to be a communal dining hall.  
  
"Ahem," Koshan cleared his throat. "It is our custom in Lenowa to have the wife prepare and serve her husband his meal. I-It's one of our oldest traditions." Koshan wringed his hands uncertainly.  
  
Sam looked at Jack.  
  
"What? You can't mess with tradition, sugar pie."  
  
"Easy for you to say, lambikens!"  
  
"How wonderful! You will join us then. Captain O'Neill, my wife Kalara will now take you to prepare your meal."  
  
Sam let out a rather loud groan, but followed Kalara outside the building.  
  
"I do hope we did not offend you with our custom. It is an important tradition, but we would certainly not wish to make you uncomfortable."  
  
"Oh no! Of course not. Samantha just hasn't been herself lately."  
  
Koshan looked at him expectantly, obviously needing more reassurance.  
  
"Um, ah, what with the baby and all, ahem."  
  
* * *  
  
"And we have found the calmara root especially effective in treating even severe burns. Ah, here the women come now."  
  
Jack looked up as Sam entered, carrying a tray laden with food. Seizing the opportunity, he ran over to her.  
  
"Oh Sammie-darling, let me get that for you! There now, we wouldn't want you to hurt yourself, what with the baby and all!"  
  
"The what!" Sam hissed.  
  
"Why yes, I was just telling Koshan here how excited we will be to have little Jack Junior running about the house!"  
  
Jack put his arm around her shoulders, used his free hand to pat her stomach, and gave a contented sigh.  
  
"Oh for crying out loud!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, that was certainly a fun evening," Jack said as he flopped unto their overly satin bed.  
  
"Yeah, well you were the one getting waited on hand and foot. Though it was really nice of you to pretend to enjoy my cooking so much."  
  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad. Besides, a home cooked meal is a home cooked meal."  
  
"So how did the negotiations go?"  
  
"Not very far. Koshan mostly just went over some of the different types of plants and their uses. He seemed nice enough though. Shouldn't take too long to finish up here."  
  
The two settled side by side in the bed. They lay silent for a moment.  
  
"I can't believe you made me pregnant!"  
  
"Hey, technically I didn't really, um, well, okay, yeah. But only because I had to cover up for your, shall we say, distaste of cooking."  
  
"I suppose. So how far along am I?"  
  
"Six weeks?"  
  
"Hmm."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey, Carter?"  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"What was that stuff I ate tonight, you know, the blue goop with all the lumps?"  
  
"You don't want to know."  
  
"That bad, huh?"  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
* * *  
  
Still liking it? I will write another chapter tomorrow. Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Marital Bliss - Chapter 3  
  
Thanks so much for all the reviews, guys! They completely made my day! Here's the next chapter.  
  
*  
  
"Hey, Sam. Wake up. Koshan wants us to join him and his wife for breakfast."  
  
"Just a few more minutes."  
  
"I'm afraid not. They're waiting outside for us."  
  
"Arghh!"  
  
"Come now, where's your diplomatic sparkle? Let's put on our 'potential- ally' smiles!" Jack put his arm around her shoulders as they left their temporary home.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, Koshan, our hope is that we can acquire quite a few samples of your plants. Then our scientists can run tests on them when we go back to earth and decide which ones will be most beneficial to us."  
  
Sam smiled to herself. Finally, she was being included in the conversation.  
  
BONG! BONG!  
  
"Ah, how fast the time passes among friends! We shall continue the negotiations while the women prepare our meals."  
  
Sam didn't bother groaning this time. If she wasn't careful, she might end up with twins.  
  
* * *  
  
Jack smiled as Sam put their tray in front of him and sat down. She was being such a good sport about the whole thing. He would have to write her a letter of commendation or something when they went back. He squeezed Sam's hand under the table as he took his first bite.  
  
And nearly choked.  
  
Good heavens! What was she trying to do to him?!  
  
*Don't make a face. Don't make a face. She's a bit sensitive about her cooking abilities. I just have to get through this one meal. No problem. Deep breathes.*  
  
"Ah, Samantha darling, this is so, ah, um well I've never had this before. Whatever could it be?"  
  
"Well, it's really pretty cool. You see, first we took all the fat out of this pig-like animal, and then we mixed all that fat with seeds from some of their fruits, and then we wrapped the whole mixture up in the bladder of a . . . Jack darling? Are you okay? You don't look so good!"  
  
Jack ran out the door.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
* * *  
  
"I still can't believe you food poisoned me!"  
  
"I know! I know!"  
  
"I mean, was it payback for the whole pregnancy thing? Cause it's not like I meant to do that on purpose. I had to think fast, you know?"  
  
"Well how was I supposed to know one fruit would have three different types of seeds in it with only one of the types edible? I mean, how is that even possible?!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Let's just both calm down. I mean, no permanent damage was done. . . that we know of. We'll just forget about it, okay?"  
  
* * *  
  
That evening, as Sam and Jack entered the town square, something didn't feel quite right. That's when they noticed how quiet everyone had gotten as soon as they had appeared.  
  
*That's a little strange,* Jack thought.  
  
"Hey, Sam, you go chit chat with the women-folk while I go find Koshan. We'll have to see if we offended them or something."  
  
"Okay. Um, Jack? You need to let go of my hand first."  
  
"Oh, right, um yeah. Ahem."  
  
"Hey, Koshan!"  
  
"Colonel O'Neill! You are better then?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"Oh yeah, just a little cooking mishap. No big deal."  
  
"But your wife, how is it that she made such a terrible mistake? Surely the women on your planet know how to cook! It is so important!"  
  
"Oh! Oh, yes. Of course Samantha-darling can cook. Um," oh bother. He looked over at Sam. The women were looking at her warily. He had to do something, or they were never going to get those samples. But what?  
  
*Just act natural, Jack. Just act natural.*  
  
"Um, she just gets confused sometimes. . ." Here we go again.  
  
"What with the medication and all."  
  
Oh boy!  
  
* * *  
  
"I cannot believe you put me on drugs! What were you thinking?!"  
  
"Hey, I was trying to save our trading deal. Besides, I didn't want those people thinking you were incompetent or anything."  
  
"So you made me a pill pusher?!"  
  
"Hey, keep your voice down. You want them to hear or something?"  
  
"What would it hurt? Whatever I say, you can just blame it on hormones or drugs! I mean, at least my little cooking episode was an honest accident. What are you going to do next? Make me a flame-thrower?"  
  
Sam walked over to the bed and sat down. Jack walked over and sat beside her.  
  
"Hey look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry. I know this mission hasn't been the greatest so far for you. But it shouldn't take much longer to finish the negotiations. We just have to hold in there a couple more days, okay?" Jack put his arms around her for a quick hug.  
  
Sigh, "Okay. And I'm sorry I yelled at you."  
  
"That's okay. I mean, what with your condition and all."  
  
Sam threw a pillow at him.  
  
"Night, Sam."  
  
"Night, Jack."  
  
* * *  
  
Well, that's it for chapter 3. And if any of you have suggestions for some more problems Sam and Jack could get themselves into, I would love them! I want to write another chapter tomorrow, but I'm starting to run a little dry on ideas! Let me know! Thanks again for all the reviews! 


	4. Chapter 4

Marital Bliss - Chapter 4  
  
Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! They got the creative juices flowing once more! I would like to give special credit to Earthling, Lynn (froggy0319), and Ilovesg1 because I specifically or nonspecifically used their ideas in this chapter and the one to follow. Thanks guys!  
  
*  
  
Jack sat down contentedly at breakfast the next morning. The sun was shining, the people were smiling, and their trade deal was just about complete.  
  
Sam sat down beside him. He took a closer look at her. She had a funny sparkle in her eye. Like she was up to something. She gave him a pretty smile.  
  
*Nah, must just be enjoying the beautiful day,* he dismissed as he smiled back.  
  
Jack looked gratefully at the food as it was placed before them. Finally, something that looked half edible. In fact, it almost looked like ice cream. He could hardly wait to find out. He grabbed a spoon and had the bite half way to his mouth.  
  
Sam grabbed his arm.  
  
"Ah ah, my little bunny! You know how you get with dairy products. We wouldn't want you to get sick again, would we?" She blinked at him wide- eyed and innocently.  
  
*She wouldn't. No, she couldn't. By golly, she is!*  
  
Yes, his darling wife Sam was finally getting him back for all he'd done to her.  
  
He gave a forced smile and gritted his teeth as the offending dish was taken away.  
  
"Oh my little dumpling, you always take such good care of me!"  
  
* * *  
  
Jack sat down to the noon meal. Since Sam's little mutiny, his stomach was giving ample notice that it was not filled.  
  
*Now, that's more like it,* he smiled as Sam came in carrying a large roast pig - of some sort.  
  
Much better.  
  
"Oh, and pumpkin, here is your plate," Sam held out a small plate of fruit (without the seeds) and bread.  
  
Koshan gave them a funny look.  
  
"Hey, what about the pig?" Jack complained.  
  
"Why, lovey, you know what Doctor Frasier told you about watching your cholesterol. You simply scared the life out of me when you had your last episode! And now we have the baby to consider."  
  
Sam rubbed her stomach for good effect and gave a smile and a shrug at Koshan and Kalara.  
  
* * *  
  
Sam knelt by the river with some of the other Lenowan women.  
  
*I still do not believe this!* she scrubbed as she fumed. *No wife, real or not, should have to wash clothes by hand in a river of freezing cold water! Arghhh!*  
  
Sam continued scrubbing for a while, slowly allowing her anger to burn off. She'd had her fun getting back at the Colonel, and it was a nice day to be outdoors. She glanced over at the woman beside her. She had a small child lying on a blanket beside her. She noticed Sam's gaze, and the two started talking about children.  
  
"I've had such trouble getting this one to stop sucking his thumb! I've tried everything," the woman exclaimed.  
  
*Should I? I mean, I've already had some fun at the Colonel's expense. Oh, what the hey, I'm washing his socks for crying out loud.*  
  
She turned to the woman.  
  
"I know just what you mean. I've been trying to get my Jack darling to stop for years! There's just some things they never outgrow I guess!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sam smiled as she carried their laundry back home. Yes, this wasn't such a bad day after all.  
  
"Hey, Sam," Jack came up to her.  
  
"I've been getting funny looks all afternoon. Do you know what it could be about?"  
  
"Oh ah, I'm sure it's nothing serious," she said as they walked back to their little house.  
  
They were almost there when suddenly, a little child ran up to Jack. The little boy giggled at him until scared away by Jack's threatening glare.  
  
"You see what I mean? Stuff like that's been going on for the last couple of hours! Sam?"  
  
But Sam couldn't answer him. She was laughing too hard.  
  
"Oh no, I do not believe this. What did you tell them?! I thought you got this whole revenge thing out of your system by starving me half to death! What did you do?"  
  
"Oh relax, honey. It wasn't anything serious."  
  
"Of course it's something! And don't call me 'honey'!" he shouted. "I've had everyone looking at me like I'm crazy, or maybe I'm just hallucinating because of my empty stomach!"  
  
Sam was starting to get mad.  
  
"Yeah?! Well, you're not the one who's had to cook and clean and wash and scrub all day, every day!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not the one talking fruits and veggies with the locals all day, every day!"  
  
"Yeah, well, you're not the one carrying this stupid baby!"  
  
A collected gasp.  
  
Sam and Jack froze, then slowly turned around.  
  
"Ah, Koshan, Kalara, all you village people! Ahem. We were just, you know . . ."  
  
"How can you say such things to each other! And yelling as you did! Have you no love for each other?" Koshan looked completely shocked as he waved his hands between the two.  
  
"Um, well . . ."  
  
"You," he said looking at Sam. "You should be honored to do all those things for your husband! And what with his bad heart. And you," he turned on Jack. "This woman is carrying your child in addition to having a serious medical condition! You must have more consideration! How can we trade with people who have such animosity for each other? This is just terrible!" he continued muttering while wringing his hands.  
  
"Look, Koshan, we really do love each other. It was just a lover's quarrel, that's all. Samantha and I care deeply for each other!"  
  
"Jack's right. We don't usually fight like this. I guess all these trade negotiations are making us a bit tense. We just want to make a good trade for our people." Yes, that sounded good.  
  
Koshan still looked uncertain.  
  
"Look, what can we do to convince you that we love each other very much?"  
  
"Well, there is a ceremony . . ."  
  
*  
  
Well, everyone, I should have the next chapter up tonight or tomorrow. Hope you're still liking this story. Please review, and thanks again for all the great suggestions! 


	5. Chapter 5

Marital Bliss - Chapter 5  
  
Yeah, I hate cliffhangers more than anyone, but I just couldn't help myself! Don't worry though; I'm not planning any more =) Enjoy!  
  
Sam and Jack sat in Koshan's house getting the supplies for their ceremony.  
  
"Now, the ceremony is called 'Muhana Kuwala'. It means 'eternal bloom of love,' Koshan began.  
  
Jack snorted. Sam and Koshan turned to look at him.  
  
"Oh, um sorry," he sniffled and rubbed his nose. "Ahem."  
  
"As I was saying, the ceremony is called 'Muhana Kuwala'. Here are the words you will recite to each other in the presence of the village as well as instructions for the rituals that you will perform, and here are the ceremonial robes.  
  
*Rituals?* Jack mouthed to Sam.  
  
Sam shrugged. *Robes?* she mouthed back.  
  
As they walked back to their house to begin preparing, they each looked at their copy of the Muhana Kuwala. As they got closer, their eyes got wider and their mouths started to hang open.  
  
"I don't think I know how to do that!"  
  
"What's the Krubawala drum dance?"  
  
"Read a little further down, sir."  
  
"Oh my."  
  
"I think we'd better start rehearsing."  
  
* * *  
  
"As the Rumbala flower blooms eternal, as the stars of Gruladi ever shine on the duhli blossoms, so is our love."  
  
"As constant as the sunrise, as steady as the waves upon the Panookie seashore that is the symbol of our love, so shall our hearts ever beat as one."  
  
"Um, you know Teal'c and I can just come back later while you two, um, well, do whatever it is you're doing." Daniel couldn't help himself and started laughing, barely able to breathe. Even Teal'c's mouth was starting to twitch.  
  
"O'Neill, must I ask what your intentions are toward Captain Carter?" Teal'c smirked and let out a small cough that was as close as he would ever come to a true laugh. His and Daniel's eyes were simply brimming.  
  
"Oh that's just fine and dandy! Now you show up! While you've been lying back taking it easy at the SGC, Carter and I have been bending over backwards trying to get this crazy trade deal completed. What, do you have a radar or something that just tells you when we're about to completely mortify ourselves in front of the village people?!"  
  
"Hey, Hammond just sent us to make sure everything was going okay. He was getting a little concerned over how long it's been taking."  
  
"Oh everything was just going swell, that is, until the Colonel got me pregnant!"  
  
"Yeah, well you're the one that tried to kill me with your cooking!"  
  
"For which you put me on drugs!"  
  
"For which you starved me and I don't know what ever else that kid was laughing about!"  
  
"Um, guys? You're pregnant, and you got food poisoned?" Daniel's face paled. Teal'c just looked at them with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, then they caught us fighting. Now they're making us do this crazy ceremony in front of the entire village to prove that we really do love each other. Hey, how come you guys are risking coming here anyway?"  
  
"General Hammond believed it was worth the risk. Although Daniel Jackson's and my wives can not be here, we can still tell the Lenowans that we have wives. Perhaps, given the circumstances, we should have joined you at the beginning of this mission."  
  
"How much time do you have before the ceremony?"  
  
"Two hours."  
  
"Well, we'd better leave and let you guys get back to your practice."  
  
As they walked away, Teal'c cleared his throat.  
  
"Daniel Jackson, have you brought your camera as is your usual custom?"  
  
"Teal'c, I've got better than that. I brought the camcorder!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Hey, Jack? Before we go out there, I just want you to know that as crazy as these past few days have been, I really feel like we've grown closer. And I don't really mind the baby so much. It's kind of fun actually."  
  
"Yeah, and your cooking really wasn't that bad. Just those darn seeds is all. Friends?"  
  
"Friends. Hey, by the way, that headdress and skirt look kind of cute on you."  
  
"Captain, I prefer to think of it as a kilt."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
* * *  
  
"As I have hunted down the rare kookoolookie bird and slayed it for your provision, so shall I always provide for our household as it grows larger and larger with each child we bare."  
  
"As I have cleaned and cooked the rare kookoolookie bird which you have slayed for my provision, so shall I always prepare food for your nurturing and for the nurturing of each child we bare."  
  
"Ah, this is my favorite part," Koshan said leaning over to Daniel. "The Teralaki love song about the grichi's endless search for its mate through the harsh, cold, starless night. Always searching, always longing, never finding the love Colonel and Captain O'Neill have clearly found with each other!" he wiped his eyes.  
  
Daniel's arms were getting tired, and he'd changed tapes three times already, but this was just too good! He and Koshan were having a wonderful time!  
  
As the last strains of their love duet faded out, much to the relief of those listening . . .  
  
"Kru ba wa la. Kru ba wa la. Kru ba wa la woo. Kru ba wa la. Kru ba wa la. Kru ba wa la boo" With each syllable, six Lenowan men beat on their drums.  
  
*So this is the Krubawala drum dance . . . I wonder how his knees are holding out?*  
  
* * *  
  
Sam and Jack trudged back to their home exhausted. Daniel and Teal'c had wisely not spoken to them after the ceremony. Wouldn't want anything to happen to their precious footage anyway.  
  
"I can't believe you actually drank that balari lizard juice to prove your strength and stamina to me."  
  
"I can't believe I had a mud bath with my 2IC. All in the name of intergalactic peace no less."  
  
"Um, that wasn't exactly mud, sir."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So, Daniel and Teal'c?"  
  
"Got the whole thing."  
  
"Hmm."  
  
* * *  
  
You like? I got to say, I had a lot of fun with it! Please review! Chapter 6 should be up by Monday. 


	6. Chapter 6

Marital Bliss - Chapter 6  
  
"Hey, you guys up yet?" a voice shouted as an arm pounded on their door.  
  
"Ohh, I do not believe this! Our last day on this planet and he's going to take it for all its worth." Jack groaned and reached over to shake Sam awake.  
  
"Rise and shine, love. Daniel beckons. Seriously, does the guy never get tired?"  
  
"He'd never know; he's always on a coffee high," Sam mumbled as she turned over and pushed her face into the pillow.  
  
"Guys, if you don't put a move on, I'm coming in!"  
  
"Alright, alright. We're up already!" Jack gingerly got up and headed to the other room to get ready, giving Sam a few more minutes of shut-eye. When they were both ready, they met up with Teal'c and Daniel outside.  
  
"What is so important you had to wake us up at the crack of dawn?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry about that, but General Hammond sent our trading goods through an hour ago. We have to get a move on and finish up this trade deal."  
  
"Fine, let's go show the stuff to Koshan before breakfast. Come along, my little gumdrop," he said, holding out his hand to Sam. "We have shopping to do!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sam and Jack walked over to Koshan and Kalara's house slowly, both wanting the day to last just a little bit longer.  
  
"So Sam," Jack began as he squeezed her hand a little bit tighter. "Just a few more hours and you can go back to your maiden name."  
  
"Yeah, and you won't have to put up with my cooking anymore."  
  
"Yeah." Both gave little half smiles and moved a little bit closer together.  
  
* * *  
  
"Colonel and Captain O'Neill, these supplies are more than we could have hoped for!"  
  
"Oh well, if those plants are half as good as you say then it's more than worth it."  
  
"You will stay with us for the noon meal?"  
  
"Wouldn't miss it!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sam shook her head and sighed. Just one more meal, but she would have to cook for three rather than just one. She didn't really mind though. She'd actually begun to enjoy it. Maybe she would take cooking lessons when she got back home.  
  
"Alright, guys. Fruit and rice for everyone, and," Sam pulled a plate from behind her back. "A little treat for my sweet pumpkin to celebrate our return home."  
  
Jack gave her a bear hug and dove into the roasted poultry as if his life depended on it.  
  
"Oh, to see the love you two have for each other just warms my heart!" Koshan beamed. He turned to Daniel and Teal'c. "Isn't it beautiful to witness such true soul mates? And to think that soon they will have a family of their own! Ahh!"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
* * *  
  
Sam was chatting with some of the women as she folded her and Jack's laundry.  
  
"Yes, we're going to name the baby Jack Junior if it's a boy and Little Sammie if it's a girl."  
  
Most of them already mothers themselves, they oohed and awed all over her, then fell into sharing baby stories and advice.  
  
*I'm really going to miss this place!*  
  
"Hey, Sam sweetheart!"  
  
Sam turned around to see Jack walking towards her.  
  
"What is it lovey-pie?"  
  
"I thought we could take a walk together. Here, let me take your basket."  
  
They walked to their house to drop off the laundry, greeting their new friends along the way. Ever since their moving rendition of the Muhana Kuwala, the Lenowans had really opened up to them.  
  
"So where were you thinking we'd go for a walk?"  
  
"Oh my sweet darling wife. Surely you know me better than that by now! We have a mission to complete!"  
  
* * *  
  
"Well, this is it."  
  
The two stood as close as they could to each other away from the rest as Daniel dialed in the gate coordinates.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
That was all they said as the wormhole whooshed into life. Daniel and Teal'c stepped through.  
  
"One last time?" Jack said as he held out his hand to Sam.  
  
Sam grasped his hand then leaned over and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't say the last." And with a saucy grin, she pulled him through the stargate.  
  
* * *  
  
"Welcome back, SG1. I assume your mission was a success?" Hammond raised his eyes at the number of storage barrels that had accompanied them through the gate.  
  
"Yes sir! I must say, the wife and I made quite an impression. Though I think it was our passionate rendition of the Teralaki love song that really sealed the deal."  
  
Jack ignored the General's confused look as he and Sam left the gate room grinning at each other like starry-eyed teenagers, not even waiting to be dismissed.  
  
"Hey Teal'c, you think they realize they're still holding hands?"  
  
"I do not believe so Daniel Jackson."  
  
"Doctor Jackson, perhaps you could give me some more details about what occurred on this mission?"  
  
"Oh well, from what I understand, Sam is pregnant, Jack put her on drugs . . . Oh, and according to one of the Lenowan boys, Jack still sucks his thumb."  
  
General Hammond could only stare dumbfounded as Daniel and Teal'c gathered their bags from the pile of storage bins.  
  
"Hey! Where's my bag with all the tapes?!"  
  
* * *  
  
They sat cuddled together on a couch drinking coffee in the dark, locked office.  
  
Sam nestled her head on his shoulder. He had one arm around her shoulders while his other hand held his coffee.  
  
"Ooh, here comes my favorite part!" Sam pushed the volume button on the remote and snuggled closer.  
  
"Kru ba wa la. Kru ba wa la. Kru ba wa la boo!"  
  
* * *  
  
The End  
  
Well, there it is! Hope you all enjoyed the ending. Thanks so much for all the reviews! They overwhelmed me! Thanks for reading!  
  
macisgate 


End file.
